Goode High School Romance in a Nutshell
by Gryphon-Door
Summary: A story that will make you cry and will break your heart with its emphasis on the true meaning of love. Starring the Percy Jackson characters as normal mortals.
1. Percabeth

**Chapter One: Percabeth**

**I**

In these high school stories, Percy is a stereotypical jock and Annabeth is a stereotypical nerd. This is because the authors have no talent in writing actual characters and are instead forced to depict cliches, stereotypes, and caricatures because that's the best they can do. Such authors include the one writing this stupid parody.

**II**

"Jackson, you are failing in trigonometry," said the math teacher.

"What can I do?" asked Percy

"Get a tutor. Actually, I already picked one for you."

"Who is it?"

"It's Annabeth Chase."

Percy groaned. "Not her."

Later, Annabeth is tutoring Jackson

"I'm bored," said Percy, "Let me out."

"Too bad," replied Annabeth.

"If I kiss you, can I leave?"

"Sure, whatever."

The two of them kissed each other. This kissing continued to occur for the next few sessions. Annabeth started to feel something tingling inside her chest every time it happened. She decided to ask her mom for advice.

**III**

"Mom, I always have a tingling feeling when I tutor Percy," said Annabeth.

"Ahhh, you have experienced LUV," replied Mrs. Chase, who made an imaginary rainbow with her hands.

"What's that?"

"Well, L is for lovers who do stuff together," sang Mrs. Chase, "U is for unanimous love. V is for...um..."

"Now, that's just cupid," remarked Annabeth, walking away from her mom.

In five days, Annabeth finally understood the true meaning of Christmas and decided to ask Percy out.

**IV**

"Percy, want to go on a date with me?" asked Annabeth.

"Sure, even though I already have a girlfriend," said Percy, his voice going down to a whisper at the last few words.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

_Later at McDonald's..._

"Where is Percy?" Annabeth murmured to herself.

She looked at the entrance doors and saw Percy enter the restaurant with Rachel Dare.

Annabeth began to sob. "He...He...already has a girlfriend?"

Annabeth ran out of McDonald's in tears. Percy saw her face and realized what he had done.

"Bahahahahah," laughed Percy, "That was hilarious."

"You mean that girl who ran out?" said Rachel, "She was like totally not hilarious."

**V**

Percy soon realized what he had really done and was ashamed. He sneaked into Annabeth's house to apologize.

Annabeth was still crying. "I...can't...believe...what...you...did...to...me."

"But I am really, really sorry," said Percy, "I promise to make it up to you in a super, special, awesome way."

"I...will...never...forgive...you...no...matter...what."

"How about I dump Rachel and be with you?"

Annabeth stopped sobbing. "I forgive you."

At this moment, Percy finally understood the true meaning of Hanukkah or something.

**VI**

Some events occurred in their relationship, but were not worth mentioning because it was mostly just the two of them making out. Right now, Percy and Annabeth were going to go to different colleges. This was their last day together.

"This is it, Percy," said Annabeth, "I'm going to Harvard and you are going to some other stupid college."

"Let's enjoy this while we can," replied Percy.

The two of them started to play Monopoly.

**VII**

Annabeth stepped unto Harvard's campus. She sighed as she looked at the school. She didn't notice a guy behind her.

"Annabeth."

"Percy!" said Annabeth as she turned around, "How are you here?"

"I bribed the administrator at Harvard."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Screw the rules, I have money."

**Epilogue**

Percy and Annabeth graduated from Harvard. They got married and had 2 kids. One was called Percabeth and the other was called Thalico. They lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Readers, I dearly hoped that you enjoyed the story and learned the true meaning of Thanksgiving.


	2. Perchel

**Chapter Two: Perchel**

**I**

In these high school stories, Percy is a stereotypical jock and Rachel is a stereotypical bitch. This is because the authors have no talent in writing actual characters and are instead forced to write cliches, stereotypes, caricatures, and sequels because that's the best they can do. Such authors include the one writing this stupid parody.

**II**

"Like Percy," said Grover, "Check out that sexy redhead."

Percy took a good look at Rachel. "Wow! She's so sexy."

"Do you even know why she's sexy?"

"I have no idea why!" Percy replied dreamily

The two of them stared at Rachel for five minutes.

"Not only is she sexy," remarked Percy,"She also has a nice personality."

They both watched Rachel push a freshman.

"Out of the way, asshole!" she yelled at the freshmen while walking past him.

"What a bitch," murmured Nico as he got back unto his feet.

"Man, I need to ask her out," Percy said out loud, "Great looks _and_ personality."

He whistled. What a gal!

**III**

Percy visited Rachel after school that day.

"Rachel E. Dare," greeted Percy, "Can thou beest mine?"

"I must thinkest if I beest thine," said Rachel

Percy sat on one foot. "Oh pleast, great lady. If thou is mine, I shalt beest loyal."

Rachel thought for a moment before replying, "Thou hast provest thine love for I. I shalt beest with thou."

Percy bowed. "My heart art with thou."

"I shalt seest thou again tonight."

**IV**

After some months, Grover realized that Rachel was a bitch and tried to warn Percy.

"Percy, I need to tell you something," said Grover.

"What is it?"

"I don't think Rachel is such a good girlfriend anymore."

"How come?"

"Well, she...is...um..."

"Come on Grover, you can tell me. I won't get mad."

"Okay, then. I personally think that-"

"HEY!" screamed Nico, who was right in front of the two boys.

Percy and Grover looked up to see Rachel knocking down Nico and taking his potato chips.

"Grover!" said Percy with shock, "I think I fell in love with a bitch!"

Grover rolled his eyes. "Yeah, crazy huh?"

"I can't have a bitch for a girlfriend," muttered Percy to himself, "She's only going to bark and bite. I need to break up with her!"

**V**

One month later, Percy invited Rachel over to his house to tell her something.

"Rachel, I have something to tell you," said Percy.

"What is it?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What! Why?"

"I like this other girl now but it's mostly because you...were...kind...of...a..."

"A what?" exclaimed Rachel angrily.

Percy swallowed hard. "A person who never learned the true meaning of love."

Rachel exploded. "WHAT! I KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF LOVE!"

Percy stood up. "No you don't. You never understood that love is more than just a good relationship. Love is about eating fried chicken and never giving up on it even if your wife tells you that it is unhealthy."

"Wait, what now?" asked Rachel.

"You made my point. Get the hell out of my house."

**VI**

Rachel was crying as she left Percy's house. "Why? Why did he dump me?"

Rachel continued to walk until she reached the local cliff. She stared at the bottom of it.

"Should I jump?" Rachel asked herself, "I have nothing to live for anymore."

"Hey Bitch!" yelled a voice on her right.

Rachel turned her head and saw a pale brunette. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes; it was Bella Swan!

"Get the hell out of here!" screamed Bella while glaring at Rachel, "This is my suicide drop!"


End file.
